Pocong Love Suster Ngesot
by Faustus P. Xinerous
Summary: Masamune dan kawan-kawan nyasar di Indonesia! Tapi mereka dalam wujud makhluk dari dunia lain. Disana mereka bertemu dengan pocong, hantu khas Indonesia. Dan Pocong tersebut akan dipertemukan dengan belahan jiwanya. Warning : Summary dan jalan ceritanya amburaegul, typo everywhere, alur cerita gak jelas, romance abal-abal dan lain-lain. Don't Like don't read!


I'm come back .. Setelah lama menghilang(?) Langsung saja ...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Fanfic ini SANGAT amburaegul emersuyu, GaJe, Alurnya berantakan, penistaan karakter, Typo berhamburan, garing,romance abal-abal dan lain-lain**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hantu juga bisa jatuh cinta!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pocong Love Suster Ngesot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Alkisah pada suatu malam ...

Ada seekorcoret manusia serigala yang bernama Sanada Yukimura ingin pergi ke Indonesia untuk melihat-lihat bagaimana makhluk mistis yang ada disana(?) tidak lupa Yukimura ditemani oleh Manusia serigala (baca : monyet) lainnya sebut saja dia dengan Sarutobi Sasuke dan 2 vampire tampan, sebut saja mereka Date Masamune dan Katakura Kojuuro. Entah apa alasannya saya juga tidak tahu(?)coret mereka ingin pergi ke Indonesia.

"Masamune-donoooo!" Terikan itu berhasil terdengar hingga ke telinga raja Neptunus yang sedang berkunjung ke K*noha yang ingin belajar Ka*e Kam* Ha untuk menertibkan kota Edo(?) lupakan ...

"Ada apa?" Jawaban simple dari Masamune.

"Pergi jalan-jalan yookkk!"  
"Yukimura .. Bisa kah kau jika bicara dengan nada yang normal saja."

"Hwee Masamune-dono jahatt! Berubah!"

Jangan salah sangka dulu .. Maksudnya jadi serigala, bukan jadi super sai*an atau apalah(?). Setelah Yukimura berubah menjadi serigala, lalu mengejar Masamune sampai ke Indonesia(?) tidak lupa mereka juga di ikuti kedua _bestfriend_ mereka.

Tanpa sadar mereka lari dengan jarak yang cukup jauh.

"STOOPPPPP!" Akhirnya Yukimura berhenti mengejar Masamune.

"Ada apa Masamune-dono?"  
"Ini ... DIMANAAA!?"

"Eh?" 

Masamune dan Yukimura melihat tempat yang asing begi mereka, ini dimana? Jika dipikir-pikir di daerah mereka tinggal yang hanya terlihat hanya sebuah pepohonan karena mereka tinggal di ... Hutan. Wajar aja Manusia Serigala dan Vampire tinggal dihutan, kan tidak mungkin ada seekorcoret Manusia Serigala tinggal di perkotaan nanti malah serasa sinetron ... Ah sudahlah!

"Haahh, Akhirnya kalian berhasil kami susul juga .. Hahhhh" Sasuke terlihat kelelahan.

"Kalian ini ada-ada saja, kalau mau kejar-kejaran jangan jauh-jauh." Kojuuro mengomel.

"Eh? Kau tau ini dimana Kojuuro?"  
"Hmmm .. Jika dilihat sih, sepertinya ini di Indonesia."  
"Hee?" 

Hening ...

Krikk ... Kriikk .. Krikkk ... Kriikk ... Kriikk

"APAAAA _(Whaatt)_?"

"Indonesia? Yukimura .. Kau mengejarku terlalu jauh." Masamune berbicara dengan nada datar.

"Masamune-dono larinya terlalu jauh. Makanya, kalau lari jangan jauh-jauh!"

"Siapa suruh kau yang mengejarku."

"Kan Masamune-dono yang lari, jadi ku kejar saja .."  
"Aku lari karena kau mengejarku _baka_!"

"Sudah!"

PLETAAKK!

Sebuah jitakan berhasil melayang dari Kojuuro dan berhasil mengenai kepala mereka masing-masing.

"Yare yaree .. Mau bagaimana lagi, karena kita sudah disini bagaimana kalau kita menjelajahi Indonesia?" Kata Sasuke.

"Hmm ... Ide bagus, jadi kita kemana dulu?" Tanya Masamune.

Hening ...

Kriikk ... Krikkk ... Kriiikkk ... Krii-*dilempar jangkrik*

"Aaaa ... Bagaimana kalau ke pemakaman jeruk lemon?(?)"

"Oii saru, pemakaman seperti itu tidak ada."

Sweatdrop ...

Kriikk ... Kriikkk ... Kriikkk ... Krii-*digampar*

"Ya sudahlah, ayo."

Dan akhirnya mereka jadi pergi ke pemakaman jeruk lemon(?).

E N- Belum selesai!

Sesampainya disana ...

Mereka melihat ada sesosok makhluk (bagi mereka) aneh, dia hanya terbungkus kain putih, tangan kakinya diikat, lompat-lompat pula. Siapakah dia ..

"Wah, ada makhluk dari dunia lain datang kesini." Sapa pocong tersebut(?)

"Ano- maaf mengganggu, apa anda penghuni di daerah sekitar sini?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Hmmm benar."  
"Etoo, perkenalkan namaku Sanada Yukimura yang ini Sarutobi Sasuke, yang disana itu Date Masamune dan Katakura Kojuuro." Tunjuk Yukimura pada SasUke(?)coretsarucoret Sasuke, Masamune dan Kojuuro.

"Namaku Azai Nagamasa, senang berkenalan denganmu! Sepertinya kau bukan penghuni daerah sini, kau lebih terlihat ke Manusia daripada hantu."  
"Aku memang bukan hantu, tapi manusia serigala dan kalau Masamune-dono dan Katakura-dono adalah Vampire."  
"Jadi begitu ... Wah, senangnya Indonesia dikunjungi makhluk dari luar negeri. Kau mau ku ajak berkeliling disini?"

"Hmm .. Boleh."

Berkeliling pun dimulai!

Para makhluk dari dunia lain ini pun mengelilingi makam jeruk lemon(?), tujuannya yang pertama adalah makam para veteran seangkatan Nagamasa. Disana Masamune dan kawan-kawan melihat sesosok yang tidak diketahui gendernya(?)*disambit* dia berbaju putih dengan rambut putih panjang, habisnya dia dibilang laki-laki juga bukan dibilang perempuan juga bukan. Sebut saja Akechi 'tukang cekikikan' Mitsuhide.

"Khihihihi(?) yooo .. Nagamasa, tumben kau datang berkunjung kesini. Kau merindukanku? Khihihi." Kata Mitsuhide dengan gaya banci taman la*wang(?).

"Najis .." Nagamasa menyahut dengan nada super duper datar. Yang lainnya sweatdrop, mungkin pikiran mereka sama seperti Nagamasa 'najis!'

"Eh? Kau membawa teman baru Nagamasa?" Tanya Mitsuhide.

"Ya, mereka sepertinya tersesat di Indonesia. Perkenalkan yang ini Sanada Yukimura, lalu yang disana itu Sarutobi Sasuke, yang itu Date Masamune, dan yang terakhir Katakura Kojuuro"

"Senang berkenlan denganmu" Kata mereka sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mmmm .. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua."

"Yoshh, kita lanjutkan tour(?) kita." Yang lainnya pun mengangguk, mereka pergi meninggalkan Mitsuhide sendiri. Lalu mereka pergi ke tempat selanjutnya, tempat pemakaman anak-anak. Disana dia melihat ada 2 anak sedang bermain seperti anak-anak seumurnya. Tertawa, berlari kesana kemari .. Itu wajar bagi anak-anak kecuali anda sedang sendiri tapi terdengar suara anak-anak sedang bermain, itu mungkin tidak wajar.

"Waahh! Ada Nagamasa Nii-san, lama tidak bertemu! Oii Ranmaru lihat, ada Nagamasa Nii-san." Kata Seorang anak perempuan dengan ceria.

"Eh? Benarkah itu Itsuki?" Anak yang diketahui sebagai Ranmaru itu menoleh ke arah Nagamasa dan yan lainnya. Mereka berdua datang menghampiri Nagamasa dan yang lainnya.

"Whooaa .. Nagamasa Nii-san membawa teman baru!" Kata Itsuki sambil memperhatikan Masamune dan kawan-kawan.

"Kau benar Itsuki, perkenalkan namaku Mori Ranmaru dan ini Itsuki. Kalau nii-san siapa?" Tanya Ranmaru pada Masamune.

"Aku? Aku Date Masamune, yang ini Sanada Yukimura, yang disebelahnya itu Sarutobi Sasuke, dan yang terakhir itu Katakura Kojuuro." Kata Masamune sambil menunjuk ke arah teman-temannya yang lain.

"Jadi begitu ... Senang berkenalan dengan Masamune Nii-san dan yang lainnya." Kata Ranmaru sambil memeluk Masamune.

"Ahaha, kau mengingatkanku kepada adikku."

"Adik?" Tanya Nagamasa.

"Benar, aku punya seorang adik tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada." Kata Masamune sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Etoo .. Emm .. Maaf kalau aku mengingatkanmu kepada mendiang adikmu." Kata Nagamasa.

"Tidak apa-apalah .."

Sementara itu ...

"Yukimura Nii-san .. Yukimura Nii-san, mau kan menjadi teman ku? Tidak hanya Yukimura Nii-san tapi yang lainnya juga!" Kata Itsuki dengan puppy eyesnya, tunggu dulu ... Memangnya hantu punya puppy eyes? Ah sudahlah. Yang lainnya pun menengok ke arah Itsuki dengan tatapan 'Yang benar saja?!' tidak mungkin ada seekorcoret Manusia Serigala dan Vampire berteman dengan hantu yang hampir tembus pandang, dan lagi pula tidak ada Manusia Serigala berteman dengan Vampire.

"Hmm .. Tentu saja Itsuki-chan." Kata Sasuke, yang lainnya melirik ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tapi Sasuke membalas tatapan itu dengan 'Jangan membuat anak kecil menangis!' yang lainnya menurut.

"Terima kasih Sasuke Nii-san!" Kata Itsuki sambil memeluk Sasuke. Masamune dan yang lainnya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Itsuki ini, sudah lama sekali Masamune tidak melihat ada yang ingin manja dengannya. Gemas mungkin.

"Sudah selesai melihat-lihat? Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke tempat kita berasal tadi?" Kata Nagamasa merusak suasana.

"Hmm .. Ayo."

"Sampai bertemu lagi Nii-san!" Kata mereka berdua sambil melambaikan tanganya dan dibalas lambaian tangan dari mereka semua (min Nagamasa)

Hening ... Author lupa mau ngetik apa*digampar Masmun dkk*

Setelah berkeliling dipemakaman ...

"Ano, Nagamasa-dono kalau aku boleh bertanya apa penyebab kau meninggal? Maaf kalau aku lancang." Kata Yukimura memecah keheningan.

"Aku? Aku meninggal karena dibunuh." 

Dan suasa pun menjadi tegang. Masamune, Sasuke dan Kojuuro hanya menyimak.

"Dibunuh?"  
"Ya ..."

"Tapi, oleh siapa?"  
Nagamasa menundukkan kepalanya lalu berkata "Dia adalah calon kakak iparku."  
"Hee? Kok bisa?" Kata semuanya dengan heran.

"Dia tidak merestui hubunganku dengan adikknya, jadi dia membunuhku."

"Apa kau tahu sekarang dimana pasanganmu?" Masamune kini angkat bicara, bukan angkat kaki.

"Oichi? Dia sudah meninggal juga. Dulu sewaktu kami masih hidup, aku adalah seorang dokter dan Oichi adalah seorang perawat. Tanpa sadar kami saling jatuh cinta, tapi kakaknya Oichi .. Oda Nobunaga dia tidak merestui hubungan kami."  
"Ano, jadi apa kau masih mencintai Oichi?" Sasuke kini ikut berbicara, bukan mengkupas bawang.

"Tentu, cinta kita masih abadi." Kata Nagamasa sambil tersenyum.

So sweeet ...

"Kenapa kau tidak mengunjungi makamnya?" Tanya Masamune merusak suasana.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana makamnya." Dan inilah yang menjadi persoalannya.

"Hmm ... Jadi selama ini kau belum pernah bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu, soalnya aku terakhir bertemu dengannya pada waktu Indonesia merdeka lebih tepatnya 70 tahun yang lalu."  
"Etoo, bagaimana kalau kita kerumah sakit tempat dulu kau bekerja dengan Oichi?"  
"Hmm .. Boleh dicoba."

"Ayo pergi!"

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit ...

"Jadi ini tempatmu dulu bekerja?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Benar."

"Sepertinya cukup horror juga yah." Kata Masamune sambil melihat keadaan disekelilingnya.

"Ya, aku bekerja sewaktu Jepang menjajah Indonesia hingga Indonesia merdeka."  
"Itu sudah lama sekali." Sahut Masamune.

"Eh? Masamune-dono tahu?"  
"Tentu saja Yukimura, aku kan sudah hidup lebih dari 500 tahun yang lalu."  
"Masamune-dono sudah sangat tua hahah, aku saja baru 300 tahun."  
"Kau juga sama saja Yukimura."

Hikkss ... Hikkss ... Hikksss

'DEG!'

Terdengar suara tangisan didalam suatu ruangan, ya suara tangisan ... Bukan suara tertawa.

"Suara apa itu?" Tanya Masamune dengan suara agak gemetar.  
"Masamune-dono, apa kau takut dengan hantu?" Tanya Yukimura, semua sweatdrop .. Oh, Masamune harga dirimu disini sedang dipertaruhkan. Apakah seorang Date Masamune yang sangat terkenal akan kekuatannya, ketampanannya takut dengan hantu Indonesia? Sangat memalukan ...

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Hee? Yang benar?"  
"T-tentu saja!"

"Sudah .. Sudah, lebih baik kita cari tahu asal suara tangisan tersebut berasal darimana." Nah, ini baru usulan yang benar.

Dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mencari tahu, bukan tempe. Dari manakah asal suara tersebut berasal? Tanyakan kepada petaaa!*digampar* lupakan .. Setelah menelusuri asal suara tersebut akhirnya mereka sampai disuatu ruangan yang tidak asing bagi Nagamasa, yaa .. Ruangan tempat kerjanya. Disana hanya terdapat sebuah ranjang dan peralatan yang sudah lama tak terpakai. Tapi anehnya dia melihat sesosok perempuan sedang menangis. Perempuan itu duduk di sudut ruangan, dia masih memakai pakaian perawat. Sepertinya Nagamasa mengenali perempuan tersebut.

"Oichi.." Semuanya menoleh ke Nagamasa dengan tatapan 'kau mengenalinya?'

"Hikss .. Hikkss, Na .. Nagamasa-sama .." Perempuan yang diketahui sebagai Oichi itu menoleh ke arah mereka atau lebih tepatnya melirik ke arah Nagamasa dengan tatapan kosong.

"Oichi, apa itu kau?" Bukan .. Aku tukang nasi goreng didepan sekolah(?) oke, ini lagi serius.

"Hikss ... Nagamasa-sama.." Nagamasa melompat-lompat ke tempat Oichi berada.

"Ichi ..."

Mereka sangat ingin berpelukan tapi ... Nagamasa tidak bisa berjongkok sedangkan Oichi tidak bisa berdiri. Sungguh ironi(?) mengapa tidak bisa? Karena Nagamasa adalah pocong dan Oichi adalah Suster ngesot(?) yang lainnya memandangi dengan sweatdrop. Dan setelah dewa Neptunus bisa menggunakan Ke*e kam* Ha, akhrinya mereka bisa berpelukan. Entah bagaimana caranya saya pun juga tidak tahu*digampar*

"Oichi ... Lama tidak bertemu, aku sangat merindukanmu Ichi .."

"Nagamasa-sama ... Aku juga sangat merindukanmu."

"Sekarang cinta kita dapat abadi ... Ichi."

"Benar ... Nagamasa-sama .."

So sweet ...

Tanpa sadar hari sudah mau menjelang pagi.

"Anoo ... Permisi." Kata Yukimura merusak suasana.

"Sepertinya kita harus kembali ke tempat kita berasal, lagi pula sudah mau menjelang pagi." Kata Yukimura dan yang lainnya harus kembali ke tempat mereka berasal. Jika mereka tidak kembali Indonesia bisa heboh.

"Mmm .. Baiklah, terima kasih sudah menemaniku untuk bertemu denga Ichi."  
"Tidak, kamilah yang harus berterima kasih karena telah mengajak kami berkeliling di pemakaman jeruk lemon(?) Indonesia memang sangat keren." Kata Masamune, tumben ni anak baik.

"Seandainya kita bisa bereinkarnasi kembali, kami ingin bertemu kembali dengan kalian." Kata Nagamasa.

"Tentu saja, terima kasih telah menjadi teman kami." Kata mereka semua.

"Kalian juga, terima kasih ya. Sampai bertemu lagi! Hati-hati dijalan."  
"Tentu, _let's go home now_!" Kata Masamune, yang lainnya menganggung tanda bahwa mereka setuju.

Dalam sekejap mata, mereka langsung menghilang dari pandangan Nagamasa. Sungguh malam yang indah bagi Nagamasa. Cinta itu tidak memandang siapapun, diamanapun, kapanpun.

 **~END~**

Yosshh! Amburaegul bukan(?). Terima kasih yang ngeluangin waktunya untuk membaca fanfic amburaegul ini. Review?


End file.
